As Férias de Haruno Sakura 1
by Leca-Chan
Summary: Bom, essa é uma história UA. Com personagens de Naruto. Não Percam!
1. Chapter 1

**Bom galerinha essa é a nossa 1° fic, minha e da minha prima Camila**

**Esperamos q vcs gostem.**

**Personagens:  
Sakura,  
Sasuke,  
Gaara,  
Naruto,  
Neji,  
Tenten,  
Hinata,  
Ino,  
Shikamaru..**

**Não percam!!**

**Jornal On**

**O Casal do Momento  
Notícia de última hora a digníssima família Haruno, continua no topo da escalada social, sendo acompanhada pala família Sabaku no, as duas famílias mais poderosas do país, estão cada vez mais unidas e tudo porque seus herdeiros formam um lindo casal, isso mesmo minha gente Sakura H. e Gaara S. assumiram ontem durante uma noitada que estão realmente juntos.**

**Jornal off**

* * *

**-rsrs, essa sou eu Haruno Sakura, como sempre nas capas de revista, o mundo não é perfeito? É tão emocionante ver como tudo gira em torno de mim, ainda mais agora que eu e o Gaa kun estamos juntos, ele é tão fofo e o melhor de tudo é rico! rsrs.**

**Sakura Haruno- filha de um dos maiores empresários de Tókio, namorada de Gaara (um belo e rico rapaz), tem 16 anos, alvo dos paparazzis, consegue tudo o que quer com a sua beleza e seu poder, dona de um belíssimo corpo, olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos longos rosados, mimada, mandona, cruel, enfim A PODEROSA.**

**Gaara- um belo rapaz, filho de um empresário, namorado de Sakura, tem 17 anos, vive que nem sua namorada, é mimado, rico, se acha o tal, é fechado, não gosta de muita gente ao seu redor, a única coisa que consegue amolecer seu coração é sua namorada, ele a ama e verdade. Possui cabelos vermelhos, olhos jades, e tem uma tatu na testa que significa AMOR, fez especialmente para sua amada Sakura.**

**Sasuke- Lindo, fechado, possui olhos tristes, sério, pobre, vive com um irmão, chamado Itachi, perderam os pais de forma misteriosa, vive com o intuito de desvendar a morte dos pais, é excluído da alta sociedade, tem como únicos amigos Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten e Ino. Possui olhos negros como a noite e cabelos pretos azulado.17 anos**

**Naruto- bobo, amigo,esconde um grande segredo, mora com seu melhor amigo, é apaixonado por uma das poderosas do colégio, porém não se atreve nem a olhá-la com medo de ser menosprezado, faz da vida de muitos uma bagunça, tem um tio misterioso. Loiro de olhos azuis céu.16 anos**

**Shikamaru Nara- Um garoto inteligente, pacífico, calmo, tem um grande amor por uma amiga, tem 17 anos, é moreno, cabelos e olhos castanhos, seu passatempo favorito é olhas as nuvens e dormir, acha tudo problemático. Faz parte dos zé ninguem da escola juntamento com Sasuke, Naruto, Ino e Tenten.**

**Neji Hyuuga- Um belo garoto, mimado, playboy, acha que a vida é pra quem tem dinheiro, se envolve com quem não presta, nunca amou ninguem, pra ele mulher é só um passa-tempo, anda com Gaara, Sakura, sua prima Hinata. Moreno, cabelos compridos pretos, olhos cinzas.**

**Hinata-Uma menina mimada, rica, mora com o seu pai e seu primo Neji, sua mãe já faleceu. É nojenta, consegue às vezes ser mais cruel que a Sakura, para ela as pessoas com menos dinheiro que ela são uns nada, o único sentimento bom que tem é em relação à sakura, já que as duas são amigas de verdade, como irmãs.bonita. Olhos cinza, cabelos pretos azulados comprido. Sempre tentando ser a mais linda de todas as meninas.**

**Tenten-Menina meiga, simpática, amiga e pobre, corajosa, melhor amiga de Ino e Sasuke. Ela mora com seus pais e com sua irmã. Gosta de um dos poderosos. gosta de praticar esportes.Ela é uma menina normal, sempre tentando ajudar seus amigos e seus pais.cabelos cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos.**

**Ino-amiga de Tenten e sasuke, uma menina legal, corajosa, muito amiga. Ela já foi amiga de sakura desde pequenininha, mas sakura foi crescendo e ficando nojenta então essa amizade desfez. Ino mora com seus pais, e sua vida é muito feliz do lado de seus amigos. Ela é loira, de olhos azuis e alta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bom galerinha essa é a nossa 1° fic, minha e da minha prima Camila

**Colégio Secundário de Keio **

**Sakura Narrando**

**  
-Sejam bem vindo, ao melhor, o grandioso colégio de Tókio. È aqui que estuda os melhores, os poderoso assim como eu e meus amigos. Ah, e também alguns seres inferiores e bolsistas, mas não vamos perder nosso tempo pensando neles né? Vamos ao que interessa, esse é o meu último ano aqui, e tenho que fecha-lo com glória, e para começar o meu reinado nada melhor do quem uma festa, não. E esse ano decidi inovar, a festa será aberta a todos, até para os inferiores. esse ano promete! **

**CSK Frente **

**.br/imagens/fotos/foto-harvard-03.jpg **

**Na entrada do CKS, vemos dois jovens, muito parecidos e parecem esperar por alguém. **

**-Nossa que demora, dessa vez a sakura se superou, quem ela pensa que é?-diz o menino. **

**-Ah, Neji! Menos né, ela é a Sakura, é assim mesmo e não reclama.-diz a menina. **

**-Humf, Hinata já cansei, e o Gaara tambén que não chega, ele deve ta vindo com a Sakura!-diz Neji **

**Nesse momento para um lindo carro( garri.abvarahlutir.is/grafik/ALFA ROMEO 156.jpg) em frente a eles e desce um casal bem feliz com o uniforme da escola. **

**Uniforme feminino: estaticos01.cache./yodonablogs/imagenes/2006/10/16/11609864470.jpg **

**Uniforme masculino: /catalog/armani9.jpg **

**-Até que enfim, cara pensei que não vinham mais Gaara.- diz Neji. **

**-Fala ai, a Sakura demorou para acordar, por isso demoramos.- diz Gaara. **

**-Que isso, meu amor! Você sabe que eu não demoro, e também eu posso essa escola não é nada sem minha presença.- diz Sakura aos amigos rindo. **

**Todos riem do comentário da amiga e Neji acrescenta- Ou melhor Sakurinha essa escola não é nada sem nós 4, a Elite! rsrs. **

**Sakura que estava rindo até então, repara que hinata estava muito quieta. **

**-Que foi Hina? Por que você está tão calada assim, o que te deixou assim? Lembre-se nós somos demais nada nos abala.-diz SaSakura a amiga. **

**-Não é nada disso Saku, é que to preocupada com a festa, essa história de convidar a ralé não me parece nada legal.-diz Hinata demonstrando insatisfação **

**-A Hinata tem razão sakurinha, não sei para que convidar essa gentinha!- Neji debocha. **

**-Humf, Se a Sakura convidou, podem ter certeza que ela tem algo em mente não é amor? - diz Gaara. **

**-Nunca duvidem de mim, essa festa promete, não se preocupem. E você tem toda a razão meu amor!- Diz sakura selando seus lábios com os do namorado.**

Do outro Lado do Colégio, vemos um grupo de amigos rindo e se divertindo, das palhaçadas de um deles.

**-Ah, mais vocês tinham que ver, eu bati nele e ele saiu correndo.- diz um menino. **

**-Menos, Naruto! E você não bateu nele, ele que escorregou.- disse outro menino, deixando o amigo com raiva. **

**-Sasuke, você é estraga prazeres! Viu Ten-chan e Ino-chan, esse teme acaba com meu sonhos. **

**Rsrsrs- riram as duas meninas. **

**-Vocês são problemáticos- disse um menino em meio aos bocejos. **

**-Aff, pra você tudo é problmático Shikamaru!-diz Ino **

**-Sem Briguinhas de casal agora pessoal- diz tenten. **

**Ino ia responder a provocação, porém para derrepente e sua expressão muda para uma triste. Sasuke percebe e pergunta friamente como sempre- O que foi Ino? **

**Ela abaixa a cabeça e responde- Saku- uma lágrima desse pelo seu rosto. **

**Sasuke e seu grupo olham para aonde Ino olhava e vem eles, os Poderosos, aqueles que os menosprezam. Sasule olha com desprezo para eles e principalmente para Sakura, pois sabia o que Ino sentia por ela, sempre foram amigas, irmãs, e a mimadinha a trocou por poder, só por que Ino era filha de empregada e bolsista na escola. **

**Sakura e seu grupo andavam como reis pela escola, sendo reverenciados por muitos, os garotos babavam pelas poderosas e as meninas a mesma cois pelos reis do colégio. Sakura percebe que mais a frentese encontra um grupo bem alegre, pareciam bem amigos, e no meio dele nora uma loira de olhos azuis. Em sua mente vem um nome Ino, derrepente muda seu semblante, mais não perde a pose. Segue até o grupo sob o olhar de todos. **

**-Ino, Ino vejo que continua a mesma não mudou nada, hein? - diz sakura sarcasticamente, porém dentro dela seu coração doía, mais ela era Haruno Sakura não podeia ter sentimentos por ninguem da ralé. **

**-Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você Sakura- diz Ino tristemente. **

**-Humf, com essa gentinha que você anda não pode dizer mesmo- debocha Sakura**

**-Olha aqui garota, quem você pensa que é, pra falar assim com a Ino-chan HEIN?- Grita um loiro afobado **

**-Quem eu penso que eu sou? Eu não penso meu caro, eu sou Haruno Sakura! E você não deveria nem dirigir uma palavra a mim, queridinho!- diz Sakura **

**-Naruto, não liga pra ela! Deixa, eu já me acostumei com isso mesmo!- diz Ino com lágrimas nos olhos **

**-Ino...- Diz Tenten **

**-Vamos Ino, não liga pra ela, ela ainda vai se arrepender.- Diz Shikamaru abraçando Ino. **

**-Ai, que medo! huahuahua-diz Sakura **

**O Grupo sai deixando Sakura sozinha, ela vai andando quando derrepente sente uma mão a puchando- Ai, você ta me machucando, tá maluco?- pergunta sakura **

**-Olha aqui garota, nunca mais, está ouvindo, nunca mais, faça algo a Ino, você não merece a amizade que ela guarda por você, você é um animal, não tem sentimentos, você se acha, acha que é amada por todos, só porque eles te seguem que nem uns cachorrinhos, mais me diga quantos amigos você tem? Quantas pessoas te perguntam se vocês está bem, se precisa de algo sem interesse? Nenhuma, você não te amigos! - diz Sasuke com fúrias no olhos. **

**-huahuahua, quem você acha que é garoto, o salvador? rsrs, as pessoas me amam, queriam ser que nem eu, eu sou a rainha dessa escola, isso é o que me basta, e não vai ser um idiota pobretão como você que vai me fazer mudar, se toca garoto- diz sakura puxando seu braço e andando pra longe dele. **

**Antes dela sumir da frente de sasuke ele diz algo que consegue abalar Sakura por dentro - Você é superficial, não tem ninguem ao seu redor, aposto que nem seus pais te suportam, você é sozinha. dizendo isso sasuke vira as costas e vai embora. **

**sakura vira o rosto e vê ele partindo e uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto está andando pelos corredores distraidamente, quando esbarra em alguém, ele levanta a cabeça para pedir desculpas, qaundo se depara com um par de olhos cinza, ele fica tão surpreso que perde a fala**

**Naruto está andando pelos corredores distraidamente, quando esbarra em alguém, ele levanta a cabeça para pedir desculpas, qaundo se depara com um par de olhos cinza, ele fica tão surpreso que perde a fala.**

**A dona do par de olhos cinza percebe que se depender dele ela não sai mais dali e resolver interromper os pensamentos do loirinho.**

**-Olha aqui garoto, dá pra você me deixar passar? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui parada olhando pra você!-diz Hinata.**

**Com isso naruto parece acordar- Me desculpe, eu não queria te incomodar- dizendo isso ele abaixa a cabeça e sai da frente da garota.**

**-Humf, essas gentinhas! Ai, ai, ai!- diz Hinata saindo apressada dali.**

**Naruto fica olhando pro onde ela foi, quando Ino vem em sua direção e pula nas suas costas- vamos Naruto? o que foi ta olhando pra aonde?Hein?**

**-Nada não, ino! vamos Logo, sim.- Diz naruto**

**Eles saem conversando animadamente, porém naruto senti uma dor em seu coração, por ver como o dinheiro comanda a vida das pessoas.E em seu pensamento só passa uma frase-"Eu não quero essa vida pra mim, não mesmo!".**

**Neji, Gaara, Hianta e Sakura estavam reunidos no pátio da escola, quando Neji vê uma menina de coques passando e vai atrás dela.**

**Hei gatinha, como vai? Que tal agente ir para um lugar mais reservado hein?-pergunta Neji, prendendo a menina na parede.**

**A menina perde a fala fica encarando aqueles orbes que ela tanto gosta, mais derrepente vem uma coisa em sua mente" ele é um dos poderosos, só quer curtir comigo".**

**Hyuuga, me deixa em paz! Eu não sou que nem essas garotas que você fica.-diz Tenten empurrando Neji.**

**Ah, tenten todos sabem que você é gamadinha por mim, então curti o momento- diz Neji com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.**

**Você não sabe de nada, eu não vou ser mais um dos seus troféus!- dizendo isso tenten sai do local, prometendo a si mesma a esquecer o Hyuuga.**

**Depois que Tenten sai, Neji dá um sorriso e fala- você ainda vai ser minha Tenten, você vai ver!**

**Com gaara, Hina e Sakura.**

**-Aonde será que o Nej foi hein?- Diz Hinata.**

**Como se você não o conhecesse Hina, ele deve ta correndo atrás de alguma garota, só espero que não seja nenhuma ralé- diz Sakura que está abraçada a Gaara.**

**Ah, amor, deixa ele pra lá, mais e aí como anda os preparativos para a festa hein?Diz gaara.**

**Ta bom, Gaa-kun! E já está tudo preparado para a festa, esse fim de semana promete, né Hina?- diz Sakura em meio aos risos.**

**Claro Saku, vamos arrasar como sempre, rsrs- diz Hina.**

**Ás vezes vocês me dão medo! Diz Gaara.**

**O Sinal toca e eles vão Para a sala de aula.**

**( Todos eles são da mesma sala)**

**O Grupo de Sakura senta atrás e o do Sasuke na frente.**

**Quando Sakura e seu grupo entra na sala, Sasuke a encara com nojo. Sakura se senti mal por isso, mas se lembra que essa é a vida que ela escolheu e o encara de volta com ar superior.**

**Shikamaru percebe o clima e pergunta a Sasuke- Cara, o que houve?**

**-Humf, nada Shikamaru, só disse umas verdade a essa mimada!diz Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, você não conhece esse pessoal, eles vão acabar aprontando, é melhor não nos metermos com eles, ainda mais com a princesinha- responde shika pensativo.**

**-Humf- Diz Sasuke**

**A Aula transcorre bem, sem mais imprevistos. O sinal toca e todos vão embora.( Esqueci de dizer é segunda-feira e a festa será no sábado).**

**A Semana passa e chega sexta-feira.**

**Mansão Haruno(/media/2/20061130-mansao.jpg)**

**Sakura está falando com alguém no telefone.**

**-Ah, vamos Hina? vai ser legal, eu preciso renovar o meu guarda-roupa, e também tenhoq ue comprar uma roupa para amanhã e vocÊ também! - diz sakura tentando convencer a amiga.**

**-Mais Saku, você não ja tinha comprado a roupa da festa?diz Hina confusa.**

**-Já mais decidir mudar. Ebtão no Shopping ás 15:00, ok?**

**-Tá bom então saku. Quem mais vai? Diz Hina**

**-Só nós duas, Goodbye. Kisses.- se despede sakura**

**-Bye, Bjs- diz Hina**

**Sakura desliga o telefone e liga para Gaara- Oi more, como vc ta?**

**-Oi Mô, to bem e vc?- Pergunta gaara.**

**-Tbm, liguei pra dizer que vou no shopping com a Hina, e só vai dar pra nos vermos amanhã na festa ok? Te amo more, tenho que ir me arrumar ta? Bye, Bjxx.- Diz Saura**

**-Ok, até amanhã então, se comporte. Bjs- diz gaara**

**Sakura desliga e vai se arrumar.**

**Casa da família Uchiha(g1./Noticias/SaoPaulo/foto/0,11302089-EX,00.jpg)**

**Sasuke, seus amigos estão aqui embaixo te esperando- Berra um lindo rapaz moreno de orbes escarlate.**

**-Manda eles entrarem Itachi eu já estou descendo!- Berra Sasuke.**

**-Pessoal, sentem e esperem. Ele já vai descer.- diz Itachi- E aí Ino? Bonita com sempre Hein?**

**-Obrigada Ita-kun- responde uma Ino corada.**

**-Que problemático- Diz Shikamaru.**

**-Pra mim isso é ciúmes hein, Shika- diz Tenten com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-Eu? Com ciúmes da Ino? Não obrigado, ela é problemática demais!- diz shikamaru corado.**

**-QUEM TA COM CIÚMES?- berra Naruto.**

**-Para de gritar dobe você ta na minha casa- diz sasuke descendo a escada.**

**-Quem você ta chamando de dobe, hein? sasuke? - berra Naruto**

**-Você!-diz sasuke calmamente**

**-Ahhhh, eu te mato sasuke- grita Naruto partindo pra cima de Sasuke.**

**-Parem vocês dois!- Grita Ino**

**Os dois param e olha assustados para ela.**

**-Ah, vamos logo gente! Quero ir para o Shopping- diz tenten**

**Todos concordam e vão saindo da casa**

**-Tchau Ita kun- diz Ino corada**

**-Até mais Ino- diz Itachi com um meio sorriso**

**-Anda Logo Ino- diz Shikamaru furiso.**

**Assim eles saíram da casa e partiram para o shopping**

**Mansão Haruno**

**Sakura está na sala conversando com uma empregada.**

**Hanna, cadê meu pai? Já faz um bom tempo que eu não o vejo. – diz sakura**

**Menina Sakura, seu pai foi fazer uma viagem a negócios e não disse quando retornaria.- Diz hanna**

**Viajar?! Mais como ele não me disse nada, nem ao menos se despediu. Humf eu já devia estar acostumada é sempre assim mesmo! e minha mãe cadê?Pergunta sakura com tristeza na voz.**

**Ela foi a Paris senhorita, fazer compras!diz hanna**

**Que novidade hein? Eles nem ligam pra mim, não sabem nem que eu existo.diz sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Pensamento de sakura on**

**Aquele garoto irritante tinha razão, nem meus pais me suportam, será que ninguem me ama de verdade?**

**Humf quem eu estou querendo enganar, eu sou Haruno sakura e é isso que importa.**

**Pensamento off**

**Menina Sakura não fique assim, seus pais te amam. eles são muito ocupados, fazem isso para dar tudo de bom a senhorita, não fique triste. diz hanna com pena da menina.**

**sakura abaixa a cabeça após ouvir o que Hanna disse-lhe, depois levanta e diz com fúria e superioridade na voz- olha aqui, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, nunca mais se meta na minha vida e nem de opinião e agora suma da minah frente sua emprestável!**

**Depois de dizer isso Sakura sai de casa rumo ao shopping para se encontrar com Hinata.**

**Hinata está saindo de seu quarto quando ouve um barulho no quarto de seu primo. abre a porta e o encontra com uma garota aos beijos. Hinata sorri diabolicamente.  
Entra no quarto de seu primo e diz com uma voz de choro falso- Neji-kun quem é essa garota?**

**Neji e a garota param de se beijar e olha para Hinata.**

**Neji como você pode me trair? pergunra Hinata se segurando para não ri da cara do primo.**

**Hinata, você está maluca? O que está dizendo? - pergunta Neji sem entender nada.**

**A menina olha pra Neji e dar um tapa no rosto dele. E sai do quarto com raiva. Hinata começa a ri do tapa que o primo levou.**

**Rsrs, nossa neji-kun, ta doendo é? kkkkkk- Hinata sai do quarto deixando um Neji furioso no mesmo. E segue em direção ao shopping.**

**Shopping de Tókio  
.br/images/clienteshopping.jpg**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino e Tenten estavam andando pelo shopping, vendo as lojas e decidindo se iam ou não assistir um filme.**

**Ah, eu quero ver o pestinha 3- diz um emburrado Naruto.**

**Humf, já basta você de pestinha, dobe!- implica Sasuke**

**Vocês são problemáticos! E eu não vou assistir filme, ver vocês discutindo me deu fome eu vou comer.diz Shikamaru.**

**Meninos não briguem! E o Shikamaru tem razão, eu também quero comer- diz tenten**

**Que Notícia boa! Dattebayo- diz um alegre Naruto- anda vamos logo!**

**Naruto sai arrastando os amigos em direção a praça de alimentação.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto sai arrastando os amigos em direção a praça de alimentaçãoNaruto sai arrastando os amigos em direção a praça de alimentação...**

**-Esperem, eu vou depois! -diz Ino**

**-Por que Ino?- pergunta Shikamaru**

**-É que eu ainda tenho que escolher a roupa que eu vou usar na festa!-diz Ino**

**-Humf, a festinha da irritante, ainda não sei por que vamos!- resmunga Sasuke.**

**-Ora, sasuke! Ela pode ser irritante, mais as festas dela são boas -diz Tenten**

**-É Sasuke, e o melhor tem muita comida, Ai q fome. Vamos Logo! Ino estamos no Mc Donalds.- diz naruto indo em direção ao Mc Donalds**

**-Ta bom! Até Logo -responde Ino e começa a ver as lojas.**

**Sakura estava esperando Hinata na frente do Shopping quando esta chega.**

**-Pronto Saku, já cheguei!- diz Hina dando 2 beijinhos na bochecha da amiga.**

**-Que bom, Hina! Vamos logo! Hoje vai ser demais, tenho que encontar a roupa perfeita! E você também!**

**Elas foram andando, entraram em várias lojas, quando se desencontraram.**

**-Ué cadê a Hina? ela estava aqui agora!- diz sakura a si mesma- hum deve ter encontado alguém, vou continuar procurando minha roupa.**

**Sakura passa na frente de uma loja e vê dois vestidos lindos, um ela achou que seria perfeito para ela e o outro para um velha ex-amiga. Sakura admirada com a beleza das roupas decide entrar na loja.**

**Ela olha para um dos vestidos e pensa em voz alta- Nossa é a cara da Ino.**

**Ao mesmo tempo Ino está na loja olhando os vestidos e tem o mesmo pensamento e expressa em voz alta- Nossa é perfeito para a Sakura.**

**Elas se olham na mesma hora e ficam se encarando sem graça, mais depois abrem um sorriso.**

**-Olá, sakura! diz Ino amigavelmente.**

**-Oi, Ino. Que coincidência você aqui.-diz Sakura com um tom de voz alegre**

**Ino nada diz e olha para o vestido que se parece com Sakura, Sakura acompanha o olhar de Ino e dá um meio sorriso- Bom já que nos encontramos aqui por acaso. Hum que tal fazermos compras juntas hein? -diz sakura.**

**Ino a olha confusa, parece pensar por um momento e diz- mas e seus amigos, será que vão gostar de ver você a miss andar comigo?**

**Sakura olha para baixo e diz- Bom ninguém precisa saber né? Então vamos?**

**Ino concorda com a cabeça e as duas se preparam para uma tarde agradável juntas.**

**Hinata anda pelo shopping a procura de sakura, só que não consegue a encontrar e decide ir comer alguma coisa no Mc Donalds.**

**Ela se senta numa mesa sozinha, meio afastada das outras pessoas. Ela ouve uma gritaria numa mesa mais a frente, e percebe que é um grupo de amigos de seu colégio, ou melhor, os pobretões.**

**Na mesa de sasuke, naruto, tenten e shikamaru.**

**-Naruto, você ainda vai morrer de tanto comer- diz Shikamaru**

**-Nhá, deixa de ser chato, comer é bom!- Diz Naruto zangado e começa a cantar- Meu lanchinho, meu lanchinho vou comer! Vou comer, pra ficar fortinho, pra ficar fortinho e crecer- e caiu na gargalhada junto com todos seus amigos.**

**-É um dobe mesmo!-declara sasuke dando um meio sorriso.**

**-Ah, deixem ele! ele que é feliz não é naruto- diz tenten se segurando para não rir.**

**-Viram a ten-chan é sábia- diz naruto com uma cara de bobo.**

**Mais uma vez todos riram da cara de naruto.**

**--  
Mesa de Hinata.**

**Hinata já estava incomodada com aquela gritaria toda. Fez uma cara de pensativa e sorriu diabolicamente.**

**-Hum, tive uma idéia.- declara Hinata. Ela se levanta pega seu lanche, faz uma cara de anjinho e se dirige até a mesa onde Naruto e seus amigos se encontram.**

**--**

**Mesa do Naruto**

**Ehh, com licença? -diz Hinata atraindo a atenção de todos para ela.**

**Naruto fica feliz em vê-la mais ao mesmo tempo confuso - hum você está falando com agente?- pergunta ele.**

**Hinata em pensamento -" Não baka, com a minha mãe! Idiota. Calma Hinatinha!"**

**-Sim, claro que estou falando com vocês, é que eu me perdi da minha amiga aqui no shopping e fiquei sozinha. Aí vi vocês e lembrei que somos da mesma escola né? E bom como eu não gosto de comer sozinha eu queria saber se poderia me sentar com vocês- diz Hinata com a voz baixa, fazendo-se de anjinho e fingindo corar.**

**-Hum... e por que você quer sentar com agente? Você nem fala com agente na escola-diz Tenten**

**-Hum, me desculpe eu não deveria, não queria atrapalhá-los -diz hinata falsamente fingindo estar triste.**

**Sasuke e Shikamaru olhavam a cena desconfiados e o pensamento dos dois era ela ta armando algo.**

**Hinata virou como se fosse embora, quando naruto se levantou e foi até ela.**

**-Não se preocupe você não atrapalha, e nós adorariamos que você lanchasse conosco não é pessoal? -perguntou olhando os amigos com uma cara assustadora.**

**-Tanto faz, problemáticos- disse Shikamaru**

**-Humf- respondeu sasuke, não gostando nada dessa história.**

**Tenten nada disse.**

**Assim Hinata se sentou junto a eles, sendo paparicada por naruto e ouvindo suas histórias fingindo estar admirada.**

**--**

**Sakura e Ino andavam pelo shopping carregadas de compras, riam muito, paqueravam alguns garotos que passavam. Sim definitivamente, estavam se divertindo.**

**-Ai, testa de marquise, você não pode ficar olhando para esses gatos viu!? -comenta Ino fingindo falar sério.**

**-Ah porquinha, olhar não tira pedaço!- diz sakura gargalhando**

**-Ah tira assim! Você é uma garota comprometida deixa eles para mim- diz Ino e assim as duas começam a rir.**

**ino olha pra sakura e diz - Nossa quanto tempo agente não rir juntas em testa!**

**Sakura fica sem graça, pois sabia que se as duas não eram mais amigas era por sua culpa - você tem razão porquinha, o dia de hoje foi bem legal.**

**-Corcordo Sakura! Já tinha me esquecido que você era uma boa companheira para fazer compras- diz Ino soltando um sorriso.**

**-Você também Ino- diz sakura**

**Elas ficam se olhando por um momento sem saber o que fazer.**

**-Ino é melhor eu ir. E não se esqueça da minha festa viu porquinha- diz sakura sorrindo- Ah use aquele vestido, ficará perfeito em você.**

**-Ok Sakura, foi um prazer o dia de hoje, até mais, E pode deixar vou usar sim. E você use o vestido que eu escolhi também viu.**

**Sakura sorriu para Ino, e lhe deu as costas.**

**-Hei Ino, continuamos a mesma viu? Não pense que o que houve hoje irá mudar algo! Digamos que eu só quis sair da rotina, mas você continua a mesma garota que anda com excluídos e eu a Miss- diz sakura com voz superior mais no fundo estava feliz por saber que Ino ainda a considerava uma amiga.- Xau porquinha.**

**Depois que sakura saiu ino diz- Continua a mesma saku, mais no fundo eu sei que você não é a garota má que parece, isso é só aparencias, e também sei que você vai mudar. Só me resta esperar maninha. Suspira Ino e sai andando, lembrando que deu bolo nos amigos foi procurá-los.**

**--**

**Mc Donalds**

**Mesa de naruto e companhia.**

**Naruto estava se divertindo como nunca todos os seus amigos juntos e a garota pelo qual seu coração bate mais rápido.**

**-Naruto? Eu e o shika vamos procurar a Ino ela está demorando demais- diz tenten.**

**-Ok eu espero vocês aqui- responde Naruto.**

**-Eu vou dar uma volta- responde Sasuke**

**-Xau Problemáticos- diz Shikamaru.**

**Assim os três saem ficando só Naruto e Hinata na mesa.**

**-Enfim sós- diz Hinata**

**-Hum... Você disse algo? - pergunta naruto sem entender.**

**-Disse que quero ficar com você gatinho!-declara Hinata beijando naruto.**

**Naruto fica sem reação, a garota que ele ama estava o beijando. "Mas pêra aí até ontem ela nem falava comigo" Pensa naruto. Ele esquece qualquer pensamento e retribui o beijo de Hinata com todo o amor que ele sente por ela.**

**" Hum como ele beija bem" pensa Hinata "e é maior gatinho, uma pena que seja pobre, mais um pobre coitado para a minha coleção" Hinata ri de seus próprios pensamentos.**

**Obrigada leitoras, que bom q estão gostando.**

**Deixem mais Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estão Gostando da fic?**

**Naruto não me pertence ( Chorando). Pertence ao Kishimoto sensei.**

**Mais um post, espero que vcs estejam gostando e deixem reviews, ok?**

**Anteriormente: " Hum como ele beija bem" pensa Hinata "e é maior gatinho, uma pena que seja pobre, mais um pobre coitado para a minha coleção" Hinata ri de seus próprios pensamentos.**

**Sakura andava distraida pelo shopping com um sorriso feliz no rosto...**

**Novo Capítulo**

**Sakura andava distraida pelo shopping com um sorriso feliz no rosto...**

**"Tem tanto tempo que eu não me divertia como hoje, realmente sinto muita falta da Ino, a Hina é uma boa amiga, mais a ino é como uma irmã, ela me entendi" - pensa sakura.**

**Sakura não tava olhando pra frente, e Poft. Esbarra em alguém fazendo com que suas compras e ela e a pessoa caíssem no chão.**

**Ela olha para a pessoa para pedir desculpas, e se depara com um lindo garoto, de olhos cor de ônix. Por um momento ela se perde olhando para os olhos dele. Até que se lembra quem ele é. Ela se levanta recolhe suas compras e sai andando.**

**O Menino dono de lindos olhos fica enfurecido e diz - Nossa não sabia que a rainha do nosso colégio era mal educada também.**

**Vendo que sua provocação não surtiu efeito ele a pega pelo pulso e puxa o braço dela.**

**-Garoto me solta!-diz Sakura com raiva.**

**-Olha aqui metidinha 1° eu não te soltar, 2° Eu tenho nome, não me chamo garoto é Sasuke! E 3° só vou te soltar quando você me pedir desculpas- responde sasuke com fúria nos olhos.**

**-Ô Idiota, não to nem aí para o seu nome, você ta me machucando e eu nunca ia pedir desculpas para você- responde Sakura tentando se soltar.**

**sasuke encosta sakura na parede, ela sente um frio na barriga ao ver que ele está muito próximo, olha para os lábios dele e tem vontade de beijá-lo, mas logo trata de repreender este pensamento.**

**Sasuke diz - peça desculpas, você tava errada.**

**-Eu? Queridinho se você estivesse prestando atenção não teríamos caído.-diz sakura com deboche.**

**-Você é irritante garota- diz sasuke apertando o braço dela.**

**sakura sente muita raiva, e uma vontade de chorar. Irritante essa palavra a fazia lembrar de algo muito ruim (fiquem na curiosidade rsrs). Mas ela não podia chorar, não na frente dele, Ela não se importa com nada, não fica triste, pois ela era Haruno Sakura, a Herdeira de um grande império, e ele era um idiota, pobre, bastardo.**

**Sakura sorriu em pensamento, ele ia para muito caro agora!**

**-Me solta, sasuke?- pediu sakura com voz carinhosa.**

**Sasuke ficou surpreso, ela estava calma, sendo carinhosa.**

**-Peça desculpas- diz sasuke.**

**-Ok, você venceu! Me desculpe, seu bastardo!-debocha Sakura**

**Sasuke sente seu mundo desmoronar, não gostava que o chamasem de bastardo, não admitia que ninguém colocasse seus pais no meio.**

**Sakura conseguiu se soltar e ficou longe de sasuke e disse - Até Logo, filhinho da mamãe! Ops, esqueci você não tem pais né bastardo! Disse gargalhando dele.**

**Sasuke estava parado sem reação, ninguém nunca o magoou tanto, ninguém tinha falado dos seus pais daquela forma, era como se aquela garota tivesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração sentiu muito ódio dela. Ódio! Sim ele odiava haruno sakura.**

**Sakura antes de sair viu os olhos de Sasuke se encherem de lágrimas, se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo a ele, seu coração doeu, ela se sentiu mal por aquilo. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se virou, não tinha o porquê de se preocupar com um bastardo como ele. Ele não representava nada na vida dela.**

**Sakura saiu do shopping deixando Sasuke sozinho com sua ferida.**

**Se ela soubesse o que provocou nele, nunca teria dito aquilo. Apartir deste dia Sasuke Uchiha era o pior inimigo de Sakura haruno.**

**--**

**Dia da festa**

**Mansão Haruno**

**Quarto de sakura**

**(.br/modules/cadastrodeinteriores/uploads/302girl.jpg)**

**Sakura acordou bem animada, tomou banho e foi se arrumar.**

**Roupa da Sakura(pixhost.eu/avaxhome/avaxhome/2007-07-24/JoJoU2K.jpg)**

**Pensamento de sakura on**

**"Hoje vai ser um grande dia. Como sempre minha festa vai arrasar. Tudo tem que sair perfeito!" sakura sorri com seus próprios pensamneto**

**Pensamento off**

**Sakura desce, e vai tomar seu café da manhã. Encontra uma linda mesa farta, só que vazia.**

**www.maximainteriores.xl.pt/decor/interiores/1105/especial/i/10006.jpg**

**-Humf, mais um café da manhã sozinha- diz sakura tristemente.**

**-Hanna entra na sala de estar, para servir sakura**

**-O que vai querer senhorita sakura? – pergunta Hanna.**

**-Hum, eu quero que você se sente hanna- diz sakura**

**-O que senhorita? Me desculpe mais acho que não entendi- diz hanna confusa**

**-Eu disse para vocÊ se sentar- responde sakura autoritária.**

**-Mas senhorita, eu não posso- Hanna responde sem saber o que fazer.**

**-Sente-se agora hanna, isso é uma ordem!- responde Sakura se levantando com raiva.**

**-Ok, senhorita!- Hanna se senta rapidamente.**

**Hanna fica sem graça sem saber o que fazer e fica calada.**

**-Aff, você e nada é a mesma coisa, eu não agüento mais isso! Pra que uma casa enorme dessa se eu vivo sozinha. Estou cansada disso- diz sakura saindo correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**-Realmente o dinheiro não traz felicidade. Um dia você ainda ainda vai aprender isso menina Sakura- diz hanna com pesar.**

**--**

**-Sasukeeeeeeeee, acorda- grita naruto.**

**-Humf que foi naruto? –pergunta Sasuke sonolento- O que você está fazendo gritando na minha casa a essa hora?**

**-Sasuke eu preciso urgente te contar uma coisa, você tem que me ouvir sasuke - grita naruto afobado.**

**-Dobe desse jeito não sou só eu que vou te ouvir mais a rua toda também - diz sasuke com deboche - Anda cara fala logo.**

**-Eu peguei a Hinata, sasuke- diz naruto com um Sorriso no rosto.**

**-Você o que naruto? Diz sasuke se levantando da cama.**

**-Bom, na verdade acho que foi ela que me pegou- diz naruto pensativo- ah mais isso não importa. Cara ela é a mulher da minha vida, ela beija tão bem, eu to louco por ela.**

**-Naruto você é louco mesmo, como que você fica com aquela garota, ela e a Miss Sakura são iguais, duas idiotas arrogantes- diz sasuke com ódio.**

**-Hei, calma aí cara, não fala assim da minha Hina, não!- diz naruto.**

**-Naruto seu baka, ela vai te fazer sofrer, você não vê, ela ta te usando- diz sasuke.**

**-Para, sasuke!Ela não é assim, vocÊ ta com raiva só porque ela me deu bola e não pra você né- diz naruto se achando.**

**-Você endoidou de vez mesmo né, ela é uma cobra, você vai ver, ela vai acabar te fazer sofrendo- diz sasuke- fica longe dela naruto.**

**-Ah, cara! Você não conhece ela, ela é diferente- diz naruto com raica- é melhor eu ir embora. Dizendo isso ele sai da casa de sasuke.**

**Sasuke fica sozinho em seu quarto e decide ir caminhar um pouco.**

**--**

**Sakura saiu correndo pelas ruas, até que encontrar um jardim bem bonito e tranqüilo e decidi ficar ali sozinha pensando.**

**" por que meus pais não ligam para mim? A única coisa que eu queria era eles perto de mim, eu queria acordar com minha mãe me chamando, me desejando um bom dia, preparando o meu café, meu pai me levando a escola. Por que eu não posso ter uma família normal?" diz sakura em meio ao choro.**

**Sasuke está passando pelo jardim absorto em seus pensamentos.**

**"será que eu fui muito duro com o naruto? Ele é meu melhor amigo, como um irmão, mas é que aquela garota não presta, eu sei disso. Ela é igual aquela amiguinha dela, duas cobras"- pensa sauke com raiva**

**Ele continua andando quando ouve alguém chorando, para e procura com os olhos, até que vê a imagem da menina que lhe tirou o sono, a garota que jurou odiar para sempre. Ela estava tão bonita em meio às flores, parecia tão meiga, com certeza uma bela paisagem se não fosse pelas lágrimas que lhe davam um rosto triste- pêra aí o que eu to pensando, eu odeio essa garota- afirma sasuke sem seus pensamentos enquanto observa sakura de longe.**

**Sakura se levanta e resolve ir embora. Sasuke acompanha os movimentos da garota de longe até perdê-la de vista e resolve também voltar para a casa.**

**Obrigada Leitoras**

**Vlw pelas Reivews**

**Ah algumas de vcs comentaram sobre a personalidade meio OCC de Hinata e Sakura, elas estão diferentes mesmo. Ah cansei da Hinata tímida, bobinha e da Sakura frágil, resolvi dar mais emoção, mas não se preocupem elas tem muito o que aprender ainda pela frente.**

**Ah mais eu gosto da Hinata-chan e da Sakura-chan como elas são no desenho tbm ok?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bom pessoal mais um capítulo fresquinho para todos vocês.**

**Naruto e sua turma não me pertecem. Mais vou pedir ao Tio Kishimoto que me dê eles. rsrs**

**

* * *

**

**Festa**

**Mansão Haruno**

**A mansão de sakura estava linda, muito bem arrumada e decorada, toda iluminada. Estava lotada gente por toda parte, na sala, no jardim, na piscina e até mesmo nos quartos. Hinata e sakura ainda estavam no quarto da haruno se arrumando para a festa.**

**Jardim.**

**Neji e Gaara se encontram no jardim rodeados de pessoas e várias garotas dando em cima deles. Eles estavam realmente uns deuses.**

**Neji .br/dbimagens/20060802162904.gif**

**Gaara www.giftshop..br/conteudos/grife/img/nino04.jpg**

**-Neji, será que elas já estão prontas, estão demorando demais- diz gaara.**

**-Ah gaara, deixa disso. Olha quantas gatas. Aproveita que a Miss Sakura ainda não chegou e pega umas gatinhas- fala neji que estava agarrado a uma loira.**

**-Ta maluco neji, se a sakura descobri. Ela me mata, e você sabe que eu gosto dela de verdade.- responde gaara.**

**-Curti o momento gaara a Sakura nem vai saber. E é só uma ficada- diz Neji chamando com a mãe uma morena e a indicando a Gaara.**

**-Olá sabaku- diz a morena beijando o pescoço de gaara.**

**Gaara olha com raiva para neji, mais começa a curtir com a garota.- Qual o seu nome?**

**-Me chamo Karin, gatinho- responde a morena.**

**-Venha comigo Karin- responde gaara, saindo e sendo seguido pela garota.**

**-Humf, eu sei que vocÊ ama a Sakura, gaara. Mais somos homens, e essas garotinhas só server para curtir mesmo!- Ri neji.**

* * *

**Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru chegam à festa. Eles estavam simples porém gatos.**

**Naruto img142.imageshack.us/img142/4397/santos16iw7ob5zo.jpg**

**Shikamaru img523.imageshack.us/img523/5140/001mr1.jpg**

**Sasuke /data/media/187/-Futbol-DnyacanlYldzFutbolcular-KakaLeite.jpg**

**-Nossa que festa! Cara a Sakura sabe mesmo organizer uma festa hein- berra Naruto**

**-Naruto você tem razão, essa festa ta demais - comenta Shikamaru - olha quantas gatas.**

**-Shika e a Ino hein? Se ela te ver falando assim. Ela vai te matar- diz sasuke.**

**Ah, fica quieto problemático, olhar não tira pedaço- diz Shika.**

**-E Naruto, quantas festas da Miss Sakura você já veio hein?- debocha sasuke- você só veio nessa porque ela quis convidar todos o colégio, se não você nunca ia pisar na casa dela.**

**-Humf, SASUKEEEE! Deixa de ser chato, você também nunca foi convidado.**

**-E quem disse que eu queria vim hein Dobe!- diz sasuke.**

**-Hei vocês dois parem de brigar, olhem ali- diz shikamaru apontando para um canto.**

**-O que foi Shikamaru- diz naruto- Hummm, são só duas pessoas se agarrando.**

**-Não é isso naruto, olhe veja quem é! È o gaara e aquela metidinha da karin- diz Shikamaru.**

**-O Gaaraa, mais, mais ele não é o namorado da sakura? Coitadinha da Sakura- diz naruto com raiva.**

**-Coitadinha nada naruto! Bem feito para ela, a Princesinha Sakura-chan agora é chifrida- diz sasuke se acabando de rir- isso é para ela aprender.**

**-Cara, isso vai ser problemático, a Sakura vai matar o gaara- diz Shikamaru.**

**-Humf, esquece eles. Vamos parar de fakar na cobra e vamos procurar a Ino e a Tenten- diz sasuke.**

**-Humf ok, eu quero ver como a Ino está- fala shikamaru segindo o sasuke.**

**-Eu vou dar uma volta, depois eu encontro vocês – fala Naruto.**

**-Sei vocÊ vai é atrás da amiguinha da Sakura- diz sasuke com raiva**

**-Sasuke não começa. Eu sei me cuidar. Até mais. - ****Dizendo isso naruto sai a procura de sua amada, e sasuke e Shikamaru vão procurar as amigas.**

**Sasuke e Shikamaru estavam procurando suas amigas, quando ver que muito garotos estavam olhando para a entrada, e avistam duas belas garotas.**

**-Cara, elas estão umas gatas- comenta shikamaru.**

**-É elas estão arrasando mesmo, e você shika se continuar assim nesse chove não molha vai acabar perdendo a Ino hein.- diz sasuke admirando também as amigas.**

**Eles continuam observando as amigas se aproximando. Shikamaru fica refletindo sobre o que Sasuke lhe disse.**

**-Oie povo, e aí como estamos- diz uma afobada Tenten**

**-Vocês vão ficar aí calados sem dizer nada é? Andem falem logo- diz Ino risonha.**

**-Vocês estão lindas- diz Shika babando e olhando principalmente para Ino, que no mesmo instante cora.**

**-Realmente vocês estão muito bonitas- elogia Sasuke**

**Visual das meninas.**

**Tenten: /loja/images/baloneblusa.jpg****.br/sysinfonet/images/secretarias/colunistas/cabelosextensoeshair2fotoclaudiogangiarquivoybs.jpg**

**Ino: .br/imagens/materias/01400.jpg**

**.br/images/dna/dna58foto1.jpg**

**-Obrigada- respondem as meninas em coro.**

**-Vocês também estão muito bonitos- diz Ino que olhava shikamaru com um sorriso apaixonado.**

**-São nossos gatinhos –comenta Tenten brincando e agarrando Sasuke pelo pescoço.**

**-Cadê o Naruto?- pergunta Ino- Ele não vinha com vocês.**

**-Ele veio com agente, Ino. Só que resolveu dar uma volta- responde shikamaru, olhando Sasuke que fechou a cara com a pergunta.**

**-Dando uma volta? Ele foi é procurar uma das amiguinhas as Princesinha- diz sasuke.**

**-Que? Não entendi- fala Tente com uma cara confusa.**

**-É que...**

**Sasuke para de falar ao notar que as luzes se apagaram.**

**Eles se olham e percebem que o jogo de luz foi direcionado para as escadas e a música muda para uma mais sensual.**

**-Olha as GATAS da festa finalmente vão dar a honra de sua presença- fala um garoto.**

**-Cara elas devem ta muito gatas- comenta outro garoto.**

**-Que problemático, parece que as donas da festa vão descer- diz shikamaru.**

**-Sakura- fala Ino**

**-Por mim elas nem apareciam – diz sasuke.**

**Nesse momento o grupo para de falar e olham para a escada. E visualizam duas garotas descendo.**

**-elas estão muito bonitas-fala tenten**

**- Sakura, nunca perde o brilho- fala Ino com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-Elas estão bem bonitas- fala shikamaru, que na mesma hora recebe um olhar reprovador de Ino.**

**Sasuke ficou de boca aberta, ela estava linda, parecia uma princesa, quem a visse acharia que era uma doce e meiga garotinha, nem parecia que era aquele monstro conhecida com Haruno sakura. Que sorriso, ela é tão bela, mais por que tem que ser uma cobra.- esses eram o pensamento do Uchiha.**

**-Sasuke? Sasuke? Nossa o sasuke ta babando pela Sakura- diz Tenten num tom brincalhão.**

**-Humf, não diga bobagens Tenten. Eu detesto essa garota, a odeio. Fala sasuke com raiva na voz.**


End file.
